Utakata Hanabi
by Char Axelish
Summary: Dan kenangannya setahun lalu yang penuh akan Sasuke kembali terputar di otaknya. Kenangan yang menyakitkan sekaligus menyenangkan…Kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan sekaligus tetap ia ingat…/"Sasuke, terima kasih sudah pernah hadir dalam hidupku..."/Utakata Hanabi, kembang api yang tak abadi.../Special fic for kak V3Yagami, happy birthday and hope you like it!/COMPLETE


**—****Konoha, pertengahan bulan Agustus, tahun 20XX—**

Yukata berwarna merah dengan motif bunga sakura telah tersemat rapi di tubuh ramping Haruno Sakura, yang dibalut obi berwarna marun—yukata yang sama dengan yang Sakura pakai tahun lalu. Tusuk rambut milik Sakura yang berbandul juga cocok bersanding dengan gelungan hasil karya Yamanaka Ino—sahabat karib Hinata, sahabat Sakura yang lain, memandang Sakura penuh ketakjuban.

"S-Sakura-chan…C-cantik sekali…" gadis itu tergagap-gagap memuji. Senyum menyanjung yang terlabel di wajah gadis Hyuuga itu pertanda bahwa Hinata memang tulus memuji sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda.

Rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi ranum Sakura. Ah, gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun ini tersipu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata… Kau juga manis dengan yukata ungu itu," Sakura berbalik memuji, membuat rona wajah sang gadis Hyuuga yang sedari tadi bertengger di pipi, kini merambat hingga telinga.

"Saa~ Kalau kalian terus saling memuji, kita akan terlambat pergi ke festival kembang apinya," Ino berkata seraya mengambil kipas kertasnya yang berwarna oranye dari atas meja, dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya—diikuti oleh kedua makhluk yang sedari dua jam lalu ia dandani di kamarnya. Ritual tahunan sebelum mereka pergi ke festival kembang api adalah didandani di kamar Ino.

Ino sedikit mengangkat yukata-nya yang berwarna kuning pucat saat menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah, menilik jam dinding sebentar—yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam—sebelum kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu dapur yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Ibu, aku, Sakura, dan Hinata pergi dulu ya!" pamit Ino pada Yamanaka Inoue—ibunya, yang segera menyongsong keluar dari dapur.

"Hati-hati ya, Ino, Sakura, Hinata… Ino, ibu Hinata tadi minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Hinata. Jaga dia dengan baik, ya!" Inoue berkata, menatapi ketiga gadis muda di depannya. Ino mengacungkan jempolnya dan memamerkan cengiran yang selalu terlabel abadi di wajah riangnya.

"Siap, bu! Ayo, kita berangkat!"

Sakura tersenyum memandang punggung Ino dan Hinata yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

Semoga saja, hanabi kali ini akan berlangsung lebih baik dari hanabi tahun lalu…

Ah, hanabi tahun lalu…

**Utakata Hanabi**

**.**

**Special Birthday fic for kak V3Yagami**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Gurena Axeleshia**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Utakata Hanabi © Supercell**

**Tahun 20YX itu sebelum tahun 20XX**

**OoC Alert**

**Alur terlalu cepat, maybe**

**Hope You Like It**

**「うたかた花火****…****」**

**Utakata Hanabi**

**Kembang Api yang tak Abadi**

**—****Konoha, pertengahan bulan Agustus, tahun 20XY—**

Festival kembang api di Konoha—Hanabi—baru akan dimulai pukul dua belas, tapi alun-alun kota Konoha sudah penuh sesak oleh orang-orang bahkan sejak pukul tujuh malam. Sakura berjalan pelan-pelan di tengah tumpah ruahnya penduduk kota Konoha di alun-alun. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Ino, kini malah mencengkramnya dengan tangannya yang kini basah akan keringat—takut ditinggal oleh kedua sahabatnya di tengah-tengah festival massa ini.

"Sakura, jangan mencengkram tanganku sekuat itu! Sakit, tahu!" Ino berkata pada Sakura, tak suka cara Sakura menggenggam tangannya. Sakura melepas cengkramannya dan hanya memasang cengiran tak bersalah. Ino mendengus menanggapi reaksi Sakura yang semudah itu setelah menyiksa tangannya selama lebih dari setengah jam. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, menatap punggung Hinata. Ya, mereka berjalan berurutan begini akibat sempitnya celah yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk berjalan—diantara lautan orang sebanyak ini.

"Emm, Ino, Hinata, aku ingin beli minum sebentar. Tunggu aku di sini ya? Sebentar saja kok," Sakura berkata pada kedua sahabatnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja—tanpa tahu bahwa kedua sahabatnya tak mendengar perkataannya diakibatkan bisingnya keadaan di sekitar mereka.

Sakura berjalan kearah trotoar—dimana tidak begitu banyak orang yang memenuhi trotoar. Di sana, ia mendapati beberapa orang yang menjual minuman. Dengan segera, diaraihnya selembar uang pas dari dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada penjual, setelah sebelumnya ia memilih minuman mana yang akan dibelinya.

Saat hendak kembali menemui sahabat-sahabatnya, Sakura kaget karena tak menjumpai mereka. Mau menghubungi mereka lewat ponselpun percuma—dikarenakan Sakura yang tak membawa ponsel.

Akhirnya, dengan masih menggenggam dompet dan botol minumnya, Sakura berjalan lunglai di tengah lautan manusia yang kini makin berdesak-desakkan di alun-alun tengah kota tersebut. Disampirkannya sedikit lengan yukata merahnya untuk menilik jam berapakah sekarang ini. Jam setengah dua belas. Setengah jam lagi sebelum kembang api diluncurkan, dan ia kehilangan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya. Bagus.

Otak Sakura terlalu sibuk berpikir bagaimana caranya dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Ino dan Hinata di tengah lautan manusia yang seabrek ini—hingga tak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada seseorang yang siap bertabrakan dengannya.

BRUKK

"Aww~" Sakura merintih pelan tatkala ia sadar dari lamunannya akibat pantatnya yang mencium tanah dengan _awesome_-nya. Dan ketika Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf telah menabrak orang tersebut, mata_ jade_ Sakura langsung terkunci oleh mata _onyx_ milik pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya emo di depannya. Sungguh, mata itu indah sekali. Dan… Dan wajah itu… Wajah itu tampan sekali…

"Nona, bisa berhenti menatapiku seperti itu?" pemuda tampan itu berkata. Ada seseirat nada risih dalam kalimatnya, membuat Sakura menggulirkan matanya ke arah lain.

"Dan kau tetap ingin duduk disitu, atau berdiri—nona?" lelaki itu menambahkan. Dan Sakura baru menyadari bahwa lelaki tampan-tapi-menyebalkan ini telah mengulurkan tangannya sejak tadi. Perlahan, jemari mungil Sakura menggelayuti tangan lelaki yang akan membantunya berdiri itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura sudah kembali berdiri dengan lelaki itu ada di hadapannya. Lelaki tampan itu mengenakan yukata berwarna hitam tanpa motif dengan obi menggelayut di pinggangnya.

"Maaf aku sudah menabrakmu tadi. Aku tidak sengaja," ujar Sakura seraya membungkuk meminta maaf—membuat anak-anak rambutnya yang tadi terselip di balik cuping telinga kini menjuntai di sisi-sisi wajah cantiknya. Agak beberapa saat ia dalam posisi itu, sebelum akhirnya Sakura kembali menegakkan tubuh dan menatap pemuda di depannya. Tampaknya, wajah tampan pemuda ini familiar… Tapi—siapa?

"Hn. Aku juga tidak sengaja," balas lelaki itu datar. Hei—dia tidak balas meminta maaf? Sombong sekali!

"Omong-omong, kau Haruno dari kelas 3-2 'kan?" suara bariton pemuda itu kembali mengalun, membuat Sakura menaruh atensi padanya.

"Iya, aku Haruno Sakura. Kau siapa? Dan—bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" Sakura bertanya penasaran. Ia memang merasa familiar dengan pemuda berambut emo di depannya tersebut, tapi Sakura tak ingat pernah punya kenalan seperti dia.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kelas 3-3," jawab lelaki itu—Sasuke. Ah, Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja. Pria popular di sekolahnya yang terkenal gegara ketempanannya dan persaingan lelaki itu dengan sepupu Hinata dalam masalah renking kelas. Bagaimana Sakura bisa sampai melupakan pemuda paling diincar oleh gadis-gadis di sekolahnya tersebut?

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau lihat Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura. Namikaze Naruto, kawan akrab Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai perusuh nomor satu di Konoha High School dan hobi membuat guru-guru kocar-kacir dengan keonarannya.

"Aku tak melihatnya, maaf. Kau kehilangan dia juga ya? Sama sepertiku, kalau begitu. Aku tadi datang bersama Ino dan Hinata—dan kemudian aku kehilangan mereka di tengah-tengah keramaian," Sakura berujar menanggapi.

Hening menyelimuti mereka—sampai akhirnya Sakura merasa tubuh kecilnya terhimpit oleh tubuh-tubuh orang di sekitarnya—termasuk Sasuke. Ah, berdesak-desakkan lagi, padahal baru saja jalanan terasa agak lengang. Ditengah himpitan itu, Sakura merasa ada yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dan ia sadar bahwa itu Sasuke, karena jarak mereka yang sangat… Dekat.

"Ayo kita pergi ke tempat di mana kita bisa melihat kembang api tanpa harus berdesak-desakkan," bisik Sasuke—secara tidak langsung memberi tahu bahwa dirinya tidak suka keributan dan berdesak-desakkan.

Tanpa persetujuan dari sang gadis, pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu menarik pergelangan tangan mungil yang digenggamnya untuk keluar dari kerumunan manusia beryukata tersebut. Mereka terus berlari. Berlari melewati ratusan manusia. Berlari memutari alun-alun.

Hanya untuk sampai di atas bukit—di mana patung besar para walikota Konoha terukir.

Sakura terengah-engah. Peluh membanjiri hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya, bahkan kini sanggulnya agak kendur. Sementara Sasuke langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi taman yang di semen di bawah pohon. Di bukit memang cukup gelap, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya tempat di mana mereka tidak perlu berdesak-desakkan hanya untuk menonton hanabi—festival kembang api.

Setelah berhasil mengatur deru napasnya yang tadi tak karuan, Sakura segera mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sasuke. Dan tak lupa, ia kembali menyingkap ujung lengan yukatanya untuk mengetahui waktu. Pukul dua belas kurang dua menit. Ya ampun, selama itu ya, mereka berlari?

"Naruto bersikeras mengajakku ke alun-alun, memaksaku mengenakan yukata, dan beramai-ramai di alun-alun sana hanya untuk menyaksikan kembang api," dengus Sasuke. Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil.

"Hanabi sebenarnya hanya perayaan musim panas biasa. Berdesak-desakkan di alun-alun, menjaring ikan koi dengan jaring kertas, dan akhirnya menyaksikan kembang api tumpah ruang di langit malam—tepat pukul dua belas malam," ujar Sakura, matanya menatap langit malam yang cerah bertabur bintang. Terdengar samar olehnya alunan musik tradisional Jepang yang mengiringi perayaan sedari tadi.

Perlahan, kelopak mata Sakura terkatup. Dan ketika Sakura kembali membuka matanya, ia mendapati Sasuke mendengus kecil menilik tingkahnya, yang diikuti tawa Sakura. Mereka tertawa—entah untuk apa. Hanya membagi rasa senang yang membuncah di dada.

Dan kemudian mereka bertatapan. _Onyx_ itu menatap_ jade_ Sakura intens sekali. Membuat Sakura seolah terhiptnotis dengan mata sekelam _black hole_ tersebut. Jantungnya berdebar-debar hebat menatap setiap inci wajah pemuda di depannya itu.

Mata itu… Wajah itu… Sakura merasa ingin… Memilikinya…

Di tengah keheningan, wajah mereka perlahan saling mendekat. Dan saat kembang api tumpah ruah menghiasi langit malam, kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan yang lembut dan romantis.

"Aku menyukaimu," Sakura berbisik sangat pelan. Bisikan yang langsung tersapu angin malam, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ciuman itu.

Ah, Hanabi tahun ini indah sekali…

**—****Konoha, pertengahan bulan Agustus, tahun 20XX—**

Sakura—yang telah berada di atas bukit—langsung duduk di kursi semen yang terdapat di bawah pohon. Kursi yang sama dengan kursi yang ia dan Sasuke duduki saat hanabi tahun lalu. Ia menyingkap sedikit ujung yukatanya—yukata yang sama dengan yang dipakainya di hanabi tahun lalu. Pukul dua belas kurang dua menit. Waktu yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya saat hanabi tahun lalu.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Lalu, ia mengatupkan matanya—sama seperti hanabi tahun lalu. Berharap Sasuke akan hadir di sampingnya, tertawa bersama lagi, sebelum akhirnya mereka berciuman…

Dan kenangannya setahun lalu yang penuh akan Sasuke kembali terputar di otaknya.

Kenangan yang menyakitkan sekaligus menyenangkan…

Kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan sekaligus tetap ia ingat…

**—****Konoha, sehari setelah perayaan Hanabi, tahun 20YX—**

Lantunan _fur elise _terdengar di seluruh penjuru _Konoha High School_, menandakan jam mengajar-belajar di sekolah nomor wahid Konoha tersebut telah usai. Riuh rendah derap kaki para siswa terdengar beberapa menit setelahnya, sebelum kemudian terlihat para murid tumpah ruah keluar dari kelas.

Sakura bergerak cepat membereskan seluruh buku dan alat tulis yang tertumpuk di atas mejanya, dan menjejalkan semuanya ke dalam tas sandangnya yang berwarna merah. Setelahnya, gadis berambut sewarna _bubble_-_gum_ tersebut berjalan keluar kelas—mengekor di belakang Ino dan Hinata.

"Aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan dulu sebelum pulang," Ino berkata seraya menyandang tas oranyenya. "Ingin mencari buku biologi. Bahan untuk tugas. Kalian mau ikut?"

Hinata dan Sakura saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya kedua gadis itu kembali memandang Ino.

"M-maaf, Ino-chan… T-tapi… N-Neji-nii sudah menungguku…." Hinata menyampaikan permintaan maafnya seraya mengatupkan tangan. Ino menoleh pada Sakura yang memasang raut wajah cuek. Sadar dipandang, gadis itu balas menatap heran.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tatkala Ino melayangkan pandangan penuh harapan padanya. "Aku tidak suka ke perpustakaan, jangan paksa aku."

Ino menghela napas kecewa.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ke perpustakaan. Sendirian. _Bye_," ujar Ino seraya berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pelan.

Hinata pun pamit duluan tatkala Neji, sang ketua Dewan Murid yang dikenal bersaing dengan Sasuke, menghampiri Hinata. Kini tinggallah Sakura sendirian melangkah di koridor. Sembari terus memainkan ponsel, Sakura tetap melangkah—tanpa tahu di depannya ada orang yang siap ditabrak olehnya.

BRUUKK

"Aww~" Sakura merintih pelan saat merasakan tubuh rampingnya terhempas ke lantai. Saat kelopaknya terbuka, pemandangan subuah tangan terulur menyambutnya. Sakura menegadahkan kepalanya, dan ia mendapati sosok Sasuke tengah membungkuk mengulurkan tangan. Ini seperti _déjà vu_ kemarin malam… Ah, pipi Sakura merona merah…

"Kau mau terus duduk di sana, Haruno?" Sasuke berkata sedikit menyindir, membuat Sakura buru-buru meraih tangan Sasuke yang akan membantunya berdiri.

"T—terima kasih… Maaf aku menabrakmu lagi," Sakura membungkuk meminta maaf, kemudian kembali menegakkan dirinya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hn, aku juga," jawab Sasuke datar.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mata Sakura bergulir-gulir cemas tatkala menyadari ponselnya raib dari genggaman. Jatuh ke mana ponselnya? Lagipula… Ponselnya rusak tidak, ya?

Matanya terus bergerak-gerak menelusuri lantai koridor, sebelum akhirnya memekik dan berlari ke arah ponselnya yang terlempar tak jauh dari sana.

"Ponselku!" jeritnya seraya mengamat-amati keadaan ponselnya—sebelum kemudian mencoba menyalakan benda elektronik tersebut. Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

"Bisa dinyalakan?" tanya pemuda itu, yang disambut anggukan riang sang gadis. Merasa sedikit bersalah telah mengakibatkan ponsel sang gadis Haruno terlempar tak elit, Sasuke menghela napas pelan.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" tawarnya pelan seraya menatap sang gadis yang kini menoleh padanya.

"E—eh?"

"Hitung-hitung permintaan maafku telah membuat ponselmu terlempar," tambahnya mencari-cari alasan. Ya, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengajak gadis itu pulang bersama. Sebagai bukti; begitu Sasuke keluar kelas, ia langsung menunggu di depan kelas Sakura. Sayangnya gadis-gadis penggemarnya menggiring Sasuke menjauh dari sana.

Pipi Sakura memanas. Rona merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipi ranumnya.

"Baiklah," tanggap Sakura setuju. Ia berdiri, kemudian mengekor Sasuke yang berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Dilihatnya Sasuke menghampiri sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna merah menyala, sebelum kemudian naik ke atasnya, menyalakan mesin, dan menghampiri Sakura dengan motor tersebut.

"Naik," perintah pemuda itu, membuat Sakura buru-buru menaikki motor tersebut dan duduk di belakang Sasuke.

"Pegangan, aku akan mengebut," ujar Sasuke, sebelum kemudian menggas motor tersebut. Dan motor merah itu melaju kencang di jalanan. Sakura buru-buru mencari pegangan—seragam Sasuke. Dicengkramnya seragam putih Sasuke kuat-kuat—takut terjatuh dari motor.

"Jangan kencang-kencang, Sasuke!" pekik Sakura ngeri. Angin menyapu rambut merah mudanya yang panjang begitu cepat, membuat rambutnya kini sedikit kusut.

Sasuke memamerkan seringai kecil, sembelum kemudian mendengus dan meningkatkan laju motornya—membuat Sakura kini bukan hanya mencengkram kuat-kuat seragamnya, melainkan memeluk erat dirinya.

Ah, punggung anak lelaki ternyata lebar ya…

**—****Konoha, perayaan Hanabi, tahun 20XX—**

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya perlahan seraya berharap akan menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke di sampingnya. Tertawa kecil lagi, dan menciumnya lagi. Tapi itu adalah harapan semu Sakura yang tak akan menjadi nyata.

Sosok Sasuke tak akan pernah kembali ada di sampingnya, tak akan pernah lagi menciumnya.

Tentu saja, orang yang sudah meninggal tak mungkin lagi kembali…

"Sasuke… Aku merindukanmu…"

—'Kan?

Dan butiran likuid bening itu jatuh perlahan dari kedua manik_ jade_ Sakura, sebelum akhirnya membanjiri seluruh wajahnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak menutup paras cantiknya, sementara bahunya terus bergetar—seolah mengintepretasikan bahwa ia sedang menangis.

Ini… Menyiksa… Menyakitkan…

Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Sakura tak bertemu dengan Sasuke saat hanabi itu. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Sakura membenci Sasuke kala itu. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Sakura tak pernah sadar jikalau ia punya perasaan seperti ini pada Sasuke.

Perlahan, Sakura mengusap air matanya dan menegadahkan kepalanya ke langit tatkala kembang api mulai tumpah ruah di angkasa malam. Berbagai macam warna kembang api memercik di udara. Dan tahun ini, Sakura harus melihat pemandangan indah itu sendirian, seperti halnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum sedih, kemudian kembali mengatupkan kelopak matanya.

Perasaan ini menyesakkan sekali…

"Sasuke, aku ingin bertemu denganmu…"

Wajah tampannya… Mata kelamnya yang tajam…

Semua terbayang begitu jelas di memori Sakura. Betapa ia ingin sekali berjumpa dengan Sasuke. Melepas rindu, memberi pelukan hangat. Sedikit berbincang. Berbagi keberadaan satu sama lain di tengah keheningan…

Mengapa ia dan Sakura pernah bertemu? Mengapa Sakura harus terjerat oleh pesona lelaki itu? Mengapa Sakura harus menyadari perasaannya? Mengapa Sasuke pernah menjadi kekasihnya? Mengapa di saat Sakura merasa telah menemukan kekasih yang tepat, kekasihnya harus direnggut paksa darinya? Mengapa, mengapa?

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di otaknya, meminta jawaban yang absolut. Meminta penjelasan akan keadaannya saat ini. Sakura kembali membuka matanya dan kembali menatap langit malam yang kini masih berhias kembang api.

Belum pernah Sakura rasakan perasaan nyaman yang sama saat ia berada di dekat Sasuke. Belum pernah Sakura rasakan aura dingin sekaligus hangat yang begitu kuat dipancarkan oleh Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke telah pergi selama hampir tiga bulan, entah kenapa Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke masih hidup. Masih berada di dekatnya.

Aura itu… Sakura begitu merindukannya…

Pip Pip

Sakura memeriksa ponselnya tatkala merasakan getaran di pangkuannya. Ponsel Sakura bergetar, tanda ada panggilan yang masuk ke ponsel Sakura. Ditekannya tombol hijau bergambar telepon yang ada di keypad ponselnya, sebelum kemudian menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telingannya. Ponsel yang sama dengan yang terlempar di koridor sekolah waktu itu, gegara dirinya –lagi-lagi—bertabrakan dengan Sasuke.

"Haruno di sini," ujar Sakura pelan, dan sedikit terkejut tatkala suara cempreng Ino menyambangi pendengarannya.

"Ke mana saja kau, Sakura? Ayo lihat kembang apinya dari sini bersama-sama aku dan Hinata—jangan hanya sendirian menggalau di bukit! Sendirian itu tidak asyik, tahu!" ceramah Ino mengalur cepat dan ada sesirat nada sewot di sana—memaksa Sakura untuk menghampiri mereka di alun-alun dan bukannya menggalau tidak jelas di atas bukit.

"Bagaimana gadis satu itu tahu aku di sini?' pikir Sakura kaget. Tapi dengan cepat ditepisnya pikiran itu.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku ke sana. Tunggu, ya," dan kemudian Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon. Tapi Sakura tak segera angkat kaki dari sana, melainkan menghirup udara dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya. Sakura sadar, ia tak boleh terus terpuruk. Banyak orang yang membutuhkannya, melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang. Banyak orang yang bersedih atas kematian Sasuke waktu itu, sama sepertinya. Tapi banyak orang juga yang berharap Sakura segera bangkit dari keterpurukkannya.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum kecil seraya berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi bukit.

Ah, festival musim panas tahun ini juga indah seperti tahun sebelumnya…

_Sasuke, terima kasih sudah pernah hadir dalam hidupku…_

**Sakasama no HAATO ga uchiagatteta**

**"****Ahaha" tte waraiatte**

**"****Suki da yo" tte**

**KISU o shita**

**Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu**

**Konna ni mo kanashikute**

**Doushite deatte shimattandarou**

**Me o tojireba**

**Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hati yang terasa terbolak-balik pun mulai naik_

_"__Ahaha," kita tertawa bersama_

_"__Aku menyukaimu," kataku_

_Lalu kita berciuman_

_Aku harus melupakan semua tentang dirimu_

_Hal seperti ini sungguh membuatku tersiksa_

_Mengapa kita pernah bertemu?_

_Ketika ku pejamkan mataku,_

_Aku merasa seperti kau masih ada di sana sampai saat ini_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Axeleshia's Diary:**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAK FITRIIII!~ XDD

fic SasuSaku saya yang abal ini dengan cukup nekat saya persembahkan kepada kak V3Yagami yang berulang tahun hari ini, 14 Mei 2013 :D

met ultah ya kak! XDD moga makin unyu, makin cantik, dan makin sering publish fic yaaa~ #salah #dibuang

awalnya saya nggak pede publish fic ini, karena, tentu saja genre-nya yang hurt-comfort. saya pikir, rasanya nggak pantes banget ngasih birthday-fic yang isinya galau—meskipun saya tahu ini nggak galau sih =3= tapi tetep ajaa rasanya nggak pantes. setelah ngelobi dan tanya-tanya ke kak Mizuumi Yuki, saya jadi lumayan pede untuk dengan nekat publish fic ini khusus buat kak Fitri. saya nggak tahu sih kak Fitri suka SasuSaku atau nggak, tapi melirik beberapa fic kak Fitri, kayaknya suka deh :) #sotoyabis

basic fic ini di ambil dari lagu utakata hanabi-nya supercell, yang mana saya tahu sebagai lagu tergalau sejagat naruto raya. berhubung lagunya menyentuh dan oh-so-SasuSaku-sekalee, maka saya ambil lagu itu untuk jadi basic. oh, dan kalimat terakhir itu kutipan lirik utakata hanabi yang oh-so-SasuSaku-sekalee tadi :D

sekali lagi, happy birthday, kak Fitri! :D #lemparkecups #dibakar

semoga dikau suka dengan fic abal ini TOT

well, mind to give me some review? :3


End file.
